


The life we deserve to live

by Morositas



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morositas/pseuds/Morositas
Summary: Joffrey humiliates Sansa in front of the court trying to break her, but she thinks about her bestfriend.





	The life we deserve to live

The blood runs down my chin because my lip has been broken by a slap, the air brushes my back because my dress has been torn by a tug. He’s humiliating me in front of the whole court, but I hold back my tears.

I shut my eyelids. I try to recall the _memories_ of when life was kind, good and sweet with me and you.

You’re there. You’re combing my hair, playing with my auburn hair and then kissing my forehead. _You’re protecting me_.

We deserve another life to meet and love each other again, where neither pain, fear nor blood exists.

To find _peace_ together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> If you want to hit me up on **Tumblr** or **Instagram** I'm **iksarai**.


End file.
